


The filthiest of all

by Lovinglarry



Series: Filthy Boy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Toys, too much fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What did I tell you about coming without my permission?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not to"</i>
</p><p>Or Harry spends the entire day fucking Niall and makes him come dry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The filthiest of all

**Author's Note:**

> [our tumblr](http://zianourrysmut.tumblr.com)

Harry wanted to treat his boyfriend. For being a good boy all week. So instead of heading straight home he made a large detour, heading for the Chinese restaurant at the end of the city.  
There were always way too much people here. He sighed and placed himself in the queue. Their excellent food was worth the wait.

*

Niall loved spring rolls so much he could bathe in them. Harry chuckled when Niall jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the taller boy's waist, as soon as he caught the smell of deep fried rolls. Niall ate like a pig but Harry didn't mind, watching him swallow down food after food. Harry wishes Niall could be this eager to swallow his cock. 

"Aren't ya eatin" Niall's shirtless, in grey sweatpants and his arms are building a bit of muscle.  
"Not very hungry actually..."

It was weird for them, not having sex as soon as Harry came home after work. But lazy evenings like this were also pleasurable. Harry put the food away before Niall had time to eat the containers.

"Come cuddle with me?"

Niall nods and settles in Harry's arms after grabbing some strawberry yoghurt to drink. He strokes Harry's legs through the fabric of his skinny jeans and their conversation stops there. Harry has his head tilted back, sighing in contentment, he's slowly drifting off to sleep, mostly tired of watching Niall drink half a litre of yoghurt. He swipes a thin line of white on Niall's upper lip with his finger and sucks it dry. Niall looks up at him and smiles. Harry blushes because lets face it, he's completely smitten and wrapped up in fondness and love and everything and Niall is cute and also very submissive. Harry's still taken by surprise when Niall smiles at him or hugs him from the back, or even kisses him on the cheek. But it's always a pleasant surprise and he can't stop the wide smile that splits his face in two. 

"Love you" Niall whispers  
"Love you too" Harry whispers back. He's given up on trying not to smile like an idiot. He leans down and pecks Niall on the lips' asking him permission for an upside down kiss. They're cosy like that, tangled together on the couch, making out in a weird position. Everything is silent around theme spare for their breathing and Niall's belly is full of Chinese and yoghurt and his Friday night couldn't have been any better. 

Since the day the anal beads came out, Niall's been using them a lot. Or sometimes he even gets them out to suck on the toy until Harry gets back with a box of muffins or something and usually, when Harry catches him playing with what he's not allowed to touch, the muffins end up on the kitchen counter of their neighbour's house because with their /busy/ night they didn't have time to eat them.

Harry wakes up because his neck is aching. He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of what became a hot make out session. His lips where on Niall's cheek, right next to the boy's mouth and Harry can't help but laugh. He caresses Niall's hair until the boy stirs and whines.

"Wake up..."

"Don't you dare"

"My little sausage roll." Niall flips Harry the middle finger and flips his body around. He slept shirtless and it's getting quite cold. He wraps himself inside Harry's big jumper and slides his hand under the fabric, up to Harry's armpits.

"Can we sleep a bit more?" he whines into Harry's neck.

"No, I want to spend the day with you and stuff."

"Today is no sex day then?" Niall pouts, Harry doesn't see but he hears it in Niall's voice. They don't fuck every day, there's these nights where both of them are just tired and collapse into bed. And they don't actually plan it either. It just sorts of happen. "Ask that to my cock then."

"I'll ask her when I'm done with mine in the shower."

Harry snorts, he's never going to get used to Niall considering a cock a she. He nearly gave a name to Harry's but he stopped after seeing Harry’s glare promising him death. They were in a two week relationship by then. When it was just hooking up in the most random places ever and leaving when the morning would rise up.

"Ooh I wanna watch"

Harry follows to the bathroom and kisses Niall's shoulders while he gets rid of his sweat pants. He licks down between his shoulder blades, crouching down, still working his tongue further and further down. He waits while Niall tugs his boxers down, and slides his mouth down between the two warm cheeks. He lets go with a pop and taps Niall's bum to urge him into the shower cabin.

"You're unfair" Niall moans but he steps in and keeps his back to Harry. The water takes approximately 5 seconds to heat up, and Niall walks right under the spray. Harry sits on a stool and slides his oversized jumper off his back. Niall doesn't close the shower curtain, knowing Harry's staying to watch. He turns around and sees him shirtless, wiggling out of his shoes. The sight of Harry's toned pecs goes straight to Niall's cock, making it rise up to life. He grabs it with one big hand and looks down just as Harry is pushing his hair away from his eyes. He smirks and sits back, one elbow resting on the border of the sink next to him. Niall works himself up, under the hot water and he really hates the way Harry is yawning, his eyes not leaving the hand jerking up and down. Niall moans, only to draw Harry's attention, because he can't stand the sight of green piercing eyes burning holes in his dick. He might come too soon because of this, and Harry would punish him. He groans thinking about what nasty toys Harry would use on him to make him scream and cry out until his voice turns sore. He quickens the pace, sloshing water everywhere but he can't care right now, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He tightens his hand around the tip and squeezes out a bit of precome. Harry would surely make him deep throat that giant dildo again. He pants, remembering how well he was praised after this and suddenly comes all over his hand, covering his fingers with sticky warm seed. He hears Harry tut with his tongue, he knows he's fucked. But that also means no non sex day. He half closes his eyes, squinting them enough to see Harry standing up, his lean and defined body walking over to him. He's still in his tight jeans that make his legs and hips look obscenely good.

"What did I tell you about coming without my permission?"

"Not to..." 

Niall looks down. He looks like a kid that's just broken his mum's favourite vase. Harry laughs at his expression.  
"Don't worry baby, its okay for today."

"Oh..." Niall nods. "Oh right." 

He reaches for a washcloth and Harry's very close to him right now.

"Oh, okay" he says again when Harry steps in the small space, not even bothering to take his pants off. This time he draws the curtain behind them and nearly tackles Niall while trying to catch him in an unexpected hug. Harry's all wet, ruining a pair of jeans for Niall's sake (there's a hole in them anyway) and he really wants to fuck him because Harry can't stay still when Niall goes all ashamed and disappointed and mostly submissive. Harry strokes the curve of Niall's hip, and hands him one of the shower gels. He helps him rub soap all over the top half of his body and watches as the water simultaneously washes it all down  
Niall smells like artificial apple scented soap and apple scent turns Harry on. He sighs, thinking of ways he could try to get Niall on all fours for him. He finds a much better idea.

"Hey, open your lovely legs for me honey"

"For real?" Niall knows what this means. All Harry could do was smirk as he zipped his trousers down and tugged them so they could rest just under his hips. He reached a hand inside his briefs and swatted his rock hard cock out of his pants making it slap and bounce a few times on his flat stomach. With his spare hand, he blindly taps the top floor of their special shower product shelf (Harry is a very organised person) and smiles in relief after reaching the familiar shape of the massage oil bottle. 

After knocking over a few other bottles, he turns Niall around and props his ass up. He turns the bottle upside down and presses the rim to Niall's unstreched hole. He squeezes a bit' feeling the oil flow out of the bottle. He keeps the pressure there, filling Niall up. Harry hears him gasp and suddenly the liquid squirts out, with a whining Niall, unable to keep more of it in. Harry hums and slips two fingers inside. It's all slippery and moist, Niall can't stop it from leaking out of his ass and he moans, feeling Harry wriggling two of his fingers inside him.

"This is gonna be so good" Harry beams like he's found the idea of the year. He turns Niall around once again and grasps the back of his thighs this time.

"You know what to do."

Niall jumps, at least he tries because he's scared off slipping off with all the amount of oil slicking out of his crack. It's enough for Harry apparently, using the force he has in his arms (more like showing off) to pick him up from the floor. His pants are so wet he's starting to regret not having taken them off earlier on, but it's too late to undress. He's never pushed into Niall that easily. He settles himself inside him, feeling long flows of oil running down his length. He clads Niall's back on the tiled wall and adjusts their position. They both pant hard and fast. Harry feels like he's slowly slipping out so he starts thrusting. He bats in and out, pushing Niall further into the wall. Niall just stays there, clinging to Harry's neck, his legs swaying loose and his hole stretched around Harry's big thick and very slick shaft. The slippery aspect of it makes Harry double effort to pound harder and faster than he usually does.

"Fuck, fucking fuck" Harry mouthes, Niall's gone completely limp, and he makes these little keening noises which makes Harry lose the last of his willpower. He pushes up a bit more, feeling the water turning cold. Niall grabs the little curls in the back of his neck and next thing they know, Harry screams and comes deep inside Niall. The little shit knows Harry's weakness. And this time he was going to pay for it. He pushes Niall off of his cock and clumsily twists the taps.

"Bed" he growls pushing Niall out of the bathtub. Niall trips on his foot and leaks water all over the place. Harry shimmies out of his jeans, struggles even because the water made them shrink. He puts one hand on the steamy mirror and grabs the base of his cock with the other. He tugs harshly on his skin, stroking himself until he’s hard and leaking. He wipes his cum oiled hand on a towel, panting and still buzzing from his recent high. He nearly stumbles as he runs through the corridor that leads to their bedroom and sees Niall sitting crossed legged on the bed, still wet and whimpering. 

Niall looks at Harry, naked and dripping, searching about in his nightstand. He’s hard between his legs again and he’s actually shivering from the cold. Harry snaps two fingers at him and Niall knows Harry wants him to flip over. Possibly on his hands and knees. He obliges and drops his head between his shoulders. Waiting. He feels Harry climb on the bed, on his right side, after hearing Harry pushing the drawer shut with his knee. 

Harry taps him twice on his left cheek. It usually goes like this, Harry doesn’t speak, he just makes ordering gestures and Niall’s learned to know what each of them meant. Harry does this only when he’s mad and frustrated and running out of original ways to punish Niall. Harry runs his hand over the soft flesh under him and hums at the slick touch.  
“What’re you gonna do to me?”

“Did I say you could speak?” Harry snaps back, tearing his hands away. He sees Niall shaking his head. Harry nods, even though Niall can’t see him. He uses one hand, his thumb and his index finger precisely, to spread Niall’s cheeks apart, revealing the already fucked out hole. Harry shuts his eyes for a brief second, pulling his thoughts together and takes a deep breath because he really wants to finish Niall off himself but he can’t not punish him. In some ways he’s punishing himself, a glint of an idea flashes before his eyes at this thought and he giddily claps his right hand on the average sized buttplug he fished out of his dresser. It even vibrates. It’s actually not average size. It’s huge and big and bold and heavy and he’s never used this one on Niall. He gasps seeing how the point easily pushes in, and his breath hitches even more, hearing Niall on the other hand, struggling to keep himself open and relaxed. Harry soothes a careful hand on his lower back and angles the plug, pushing a few more inches in. He moves his hand in circles wiggling the toy inside until it’s settled deep, right against Niall’s prostate. He knows he’s on the right spot. 

“You’re doing well babe don’t worry”

It’s the go sign, Niall releases a breath he was holding and flips around, resting his back on his two elbows. He’s hot and frustrated now, his ass nearly teared up in two (but oil really solves everything) but he will not complain until Harry asks him if all of this is okay. 

“I have another surprise for you” Harry flashes a remote control from absolutely no where. It takes nearly two seconds for Niall to catch on, but he’s two seconds too late, feeling the plug come to life between his legs. He falls and lands on his back and moans out loud. His cheeks turn a puffy peachy colour as he ruts on the mattress, feeling both overstimulated and horny as hell.  
“Good boy” Harry pats his knees and gets up, tugging on a white short sleeved t shirt. He wipes his cock with a towel and gets back on the bed, straddling Niall’s chest. “Now you’re gonna be even nicer okay?” Niall nods and jerks his hips, still adjusting to the new feeling. Harry pushes Niall back, and props his head on a few pillows, he shuffles a bit more on Niall’s chest, sitting up and poking his lips with the tip of his cock. Niall looks up at him in disbelief but opens his mouth wide and waits. Harry gives him one of his sweetest smiles as he nudges his cock in the wet heat of Niall’s mouth. Niall knows to keep his tongue flat, licking the vein on the underside while Harry fucks his throat thoroughly, chasing his own climax. 

“Urg” Harry groans, Niall’s lips are just deadly, he pulls back, Niall sucking the head of Harry’s cock until he releases it with a quiet pop. His lips are puffy and glossy, the colour matching the rest of his face and he’s just sweating right now, knowing he’s not allowed to come and vibrator still buzzing against his prostate. Harry jerks himself off in quick snap movements as he grinds his ass on Niall’s torso. He looks a bit lost, sprawled out underneath him, but he already knows what to do, sticking his tongue out. He wets his lips a few times, blinking softly at Harry. Harry moans quietly as a final warning and comes, coating the boy’s cheek, tongue and a streak even touches the top of his eyebrow. He slows his hand down, breathing shallowly and nearly collapses on Niall’s squirming body. He rolls off, and puts a clean pair of boxers on. He kind of needed to go to work. Niall whimpers behind him but Harry ignores him as he tugs some new jeans on his legs. He tucks his curls under a white fedora.  
“Harry” Niall moans weakly behind him.

“Yeah yeah, come on you can. M’late, do whatever you want” Harry shoos him with his hand and fastens his converse. He runs downstairs, grabs a few belongings on the way and storms out after leaving a note on the kitchen counter. He wasn’t that late, he could’ve stayed to finish his boyfriend off, but he had his mind full of ideas and he was scared he couldn’t stop himself. He likes his job at the café enough to interrupt a terrific fucking session. 

*

Harry’s fidgeting though, he hates working on Saturdays. His job on this day is near to inexistent, he just drools on the till, waiting for customers to actually come in. But at this time of the week end, people have already stopped having lunch (Harry works from two to four thirty and he woke up very late today actually). He stops himself from calling or even sending texts home, wonders how Niall’s dealing, if he’s moved from his spot or not. He’s suddenly squirming, the mental image of his boyfriend wanking to death because he probably still has the vibrator inside him. Time today has decided to be a cunt. He serves a few ice creams, jams the till drawer, but manages to fix it before the next customer enters the shop. He sits there long enough to stay past his leaving time. It’s not until Jesse pats his curls jokingly that he gets up, his legs gone dead from sitting too long, and his eyes blown out from his interrupted nap. He likes his job but he sates Saturday shifts. Most of all he hates leaving Niall naked on his bed because he never knows in what position he’s going to find him when he gets back.  
He catches a few seconds of sleep on his steering wheel and starts the engine. His phone rings then, making his senses come to life.

“ ‘lo?”

“Haz, where’re you?”

Harry groans, he hates making Niall worry even more. “Just left work. I overworked” overslept even. “M’coming”

“I..i me too” Niall’s voice sounds distant he’s probably on speaker, but he seems gone.

“What?” Harry shoots up, now he’s completely awake “What are you doing?”

He hears Niall groan and pant very distinctly in the speaker and he knows exactly what’s going on. He stops brutally at the red light and tucks his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Was just...just be quick..I”

“Fuck! Don’t you dare touch yourself” harry spits. “Wait till I get home.”

“But I…”

“I said wait, get ready. I want you bent over the kitchen counter ready and opened up for me. Am I clear?”

Niall doesn’t respond, but Harry knows he’s nodding, he always does. He presses his foot on the pedal but takes his time. He could get there in three, but he’s going to act chill and relaxed. He’s tensed enough already. He doesn’t notice his erection until the door of his car swings right back to his face, hitting him in the front of his hips. Sexual frustration makes him irritable. He kicks his door shut. Throws his clothes on his way to the kitchen, craving some fresh bottled water, having momentarily forgotten his request. He gasps at the sight of Niall thrusting three fingers inside him, moaning his name out loud. He tips his head back drinking in the view, ignoring the twitches that make his hard length jump between his legs. Niall can’t see him, too caught up in his task, his bum facing the door. He’s got this flushed expression again, sweating, and naked, bent over the counter and he’s just so fucking filthy. Harry is going to fuck him several times tonight. 

He walks quietly upstairs, looking inside the bedroom. Niall hasn’t even bothered to put the stuff away and he’s used a lot of them apparently. He takes his favourite blueberry lube for the occasion, and a silver cock ring.  
“Hey missus” Harry leans on the door, making Niall jump in his spot. He retreats his hand and holds onto the edges of the counter. “Good, very good. I see you’ve set yourself up.” 

Harry twirls the cock ring around his finger, making his ways slowly to Niall’s side. He pats the low of his back pushing him further into the marble. 

“Do you want me to fuck you then?”

Niall doesn’t answer, his eyes tightly shut. He’s had enough of fucking today, but it’s never enough for Harry, never enough unless Harry tells him to stop. Harry puts the cock ring on himself, his grin radiating in anticipation. He secures it tightly, moaning at how tight it feels around him. He coats himself with lube in one hand, and grabs Niall’s hip with the other. His eyes slip shut, pushing in until he can’t anymore, sinking in all off Niall’s quiet keens. He starts slow at first, but hard, pushing right on his prostate. He knows Niall’s close. “Come on Ni. Come, just from my dick stretching you out” He rolls his hips, hitting the same spot, taking a few inches out before angling right back in. He bends down, connecting Niall’s back to his chest. “Come on babe” his barely moves back and forth, breathing into Niall’s sweating neck. “Come for me, show me how much you love my cock”. Harry thrusts in, blocking Niall between him and the counter, his cock throbbing and leaking. Niall clenches and groans, painting the cabinet with streaks of come. He thinks his work is over, but gasps in surprise when Harry pulls back and starts to pound steadily. Oversensitive and fucked out, Niall shakes his head, but he’s pushing back, feeling his cock harden a bit. Using Niall’s hips for balance, Harry snaps his shaft, making it glide in and out. It has Niall squirming and trembling in overstimulation, his hair wet with sweat and moan because it hurts but it feels too good. Harry feels himself close to the edge, he keeps his rhythm, making Niall climax a second time, this time his voice is broken and Harry knows he’s hurting. A tiny bit, but not enough to ask Harry to stop. He pants hard, and pounds even harder, his cock aching for release, and Niall’s hips turning purple in the shape of Harry’s fingers. He slows down a bit, hoping to release the tension building up in his gut. He pulls out, his shaft glistening with precome, hard and pulsing in his hand. He stares at Niall’s hole, puffy, warm and pink, pretty pink. Harry smirks proud of his work. 

“Are you hard again Ni?” Niall whimpers, never moving from his spot. He steps in the small puddle of come by his feet, and wipes his forehead with his arm. His breathing evens out, finally coming down from his constant orgasm. He shakes his head, realising he hasn’t answered to Harry’s question. No he can’t take anymore. He’s been doing it all day and he can’t take any more for tonight.

Harry doesn’t question him, pulls him up by the neck. He’s so sore he can barely stand on his two legs, and he’s surprised Harry hasn’t come yet. Harry turns him around, and Niall gets it now. He wants to sink down to his knees, slip that fucking ring off of Harry’s dick ,and suck him off until Harry comes all over his face again. He stares glassily down at Harry’s groin, making plans up in his head, but Harry shakes his head sitting on the hard floor. He crooks a finger at Niall, pulling him down to his lap. Niall makes a spurting noise as he crashes into Harry’s chest.

“We aren’t finished hun” He grabs Niall’s leg, making him straddle his own. “Go on, sit on my cock” Harry points down, taking hold of his organ. He pumps his hand a few time, wincing at the ache to come, but he doesn’t miss the way Niall’s mouth agape when some beads of precome collect at the tip before strolling down a bouncing vein on the side of his cock. Harry threads a hand through blond locks in the back of Niall’s head, leaning his neck down. Harry’s teeth find the bottom of his lips, turning them bright a bright shiny pink. He meets Niall’s lips, leaning up. They move together, Harry pushing his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth. He swallows Niall’s moans, licking his way between Niall’s lips as he circles the tip of his cock around Niall’s leaking hole. Niall shudders, pulling back but Harry follows him pecking him three times before pushing his hips up. His cock slides in with one swift tug and Niall bites down hard on Harry’s tongue. Harry holds himself up with his free hand, pushing his weight into it. He thrusts in quick little dry motions, holding onto Niall’s neck for his dear life. Niall whines, it hurts, he’s got an erection again and Harry’s sucking on his lips, mixing saliva lust and plenty of other stuff Niall would be able to identify if he wasn’t so caught up in all of this. 

“Harry” he whispers, his voice too gone to even speak up. He bounces on Harry’s hips, pulling away from his lips “fuck me Harry” he croaks again, tears in his eyes, whispering filth and wanting all of this to never stop.  
He searches for Harry’s mouth, misses it, and asks him to thrust harder and Harry does digging his nails in. He begs Harry to stop, to go faster, harder. He sobs into his hair, asking him to slow down, he doesn’t know what he wants, but Harry’s never stopping under him, pushing up.

“Harry please..stop- I..”

“Aww fuck” Harry pushes Niall’s body away from his own, he unclasps the cock ring, sighing at the release of tension. His cock is red, more erect than he could remember and on the verge of exploding. “Lie down” he orders, bracing himself on top of Niall once he’s there, back arching off the cold tiles. He wipes a few unborn tears from the corner of Niall’s eyes, and penetrates him one last time. 

“Shh baby, it’s ok” he coos, when Niall’s face scrunches up in discomfort. Taking his initial position, he holds Niall’s bruised hips and buries himself until he’s deep, so very deep, his balls hitting the back of Niall’s thighs. He tries his hardest not to thrust in and out, he just pushes, and pushes father in, the tip of his cock hitting Niall’s prostate dead on. Harry lifts his weight down to his legs, pushing the boy forward along with him. He stays there, digging his thumbs in Niall’s hip bones some more.

“You’re fucking huge Harry” Niall complaints and it’s the first time he does, tightening his hole around Harry’s cock because he doesn’t think he can keep up with the rhythm. He comes dry, moaning and groaning out loud and it makes Harry want to fuck him one last time. Harry doesn’t know how he can still hold back that long. 

“Harry, Haz please stop” Harry looks at him, scanning his features for three long seconds. He pulls out with a smirk, taking in Niall’s breath of relief. But he isn’t done yet, slamming right back in, making Niall whimper, and his cock finally lash out long flows of come. Harry shakes with the force of his climax, the weight in his arms is giving away, and he falls out of his balance, crashing the top half of his body into Niall’s.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be gorgeous !! I finally figured out how to add links on the page omg.  
> Sorry for the shit ending and mistakes and stuff.


End file.
